The Odd One
by invisible0one
Summary: That girl gives me the creeps. Why? Well, when she throws out at least five different threats with in the first five minutes of even knowing she exists, that's probably not a good start. And the ever so slightly...oh, who am I kidding? The EXTREMELY creepy obsessive behavior is not helping either. Companion for "Those Dumb Ghosts"
1. Chapter 1

_Fish and I got bored again and now we're writing this cross-over. We are essentially doing two companion pieces and have each each taken one of the characters and are writing all of the chapters through their point of view. It's recommended for full enjoyment that you read both of our stories, one right after the other. It does not matter who's story you start with. Her pen name is Ratlah and her story is named "Those Dumb Ghosts." I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The clock struck ten. I was going to be late for curfew again. I'll admit, it wasn't like I was actually going to be staying in my room once I got there, but did need to make sure my parents at least thought I was making an attempt to get home on time. The later I was out, the more likely they were to do a random room check to make sure I was sneaking back out. They had done once or twice, and both times it was sheer luck they didn't catch me as I flew through the window and changed back into Fenton only seconds before the door creaked open.

These damn ghosts had no sense of time, often they kept me up well into the night. I got maybe two hours of uninterrupted sleep and a few short naps if I was lucky. At least we lived up to the tourists' expectation of being one of the most haunted towns in the US. If they saw the real damage these ghosts could do I'd be willing to bet we wouldn't have a tourist business to begin with. It was only because I managed to keep the damage to a minimal that people even felt safe here.

I flew back out my window not even a half hour after returning home. As I was tracking down the latest trigger of the ghost sense I both hate and love, I saw the latest group of tourists. They looked to be related, but that's about as far as my train of thought got on that before I noticed the girls with them.

Damn, they were hot. That's all I can really say. I'm a teenage guy, what else would you expect to come to mind?

I forced my eyes off them and my mind back to the task at hand before a new, more personal, problem could present it self.

Near the park, not too far off, there was a flash of white. My ghost vision only enhanced the tell tale glow around the quickly moving shape. It was fast, I'd give it that, but the ghost had nothing on my 112 miles per hour. As I caught up to it, I noticed it was the wolf I'd fought a week or so back. This was one of the few ghosts that didn't come out on a regular basis just to make my life a living hell. Sure, it still came out to cause havoc, but it was usually pretty good at staying where it belonged for a few weeks before coming out again.

Unlike the Box Ghost. He never did learn to just stay put.

Somehow, I doubt he ever will.

Just as I finished sucking the wolf thing into my thermos, another blue wisp left my mouth and I turned to go hunt down the second problem of the night.

Instinct told me to head the same hotel I'd seen those girls and other random people walking into twenty minutes ago or so. Over the past year, I'd learned that instinct is an invaluable tool when you learn to listen to it, so naturally I did.

As I phased down through the roof, I caught sight of a pair of blue overalls moving down to the floor below.

Great. I got to deal with that idiot now.

Misplaced aggression, here I come.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! " Did he not learn that nothing that came out of his mouth was actually frightening in any way, shape, or form? "Tremble before me as you are attacked by your own box!" Well...it was a little better than he normally pulled off. At least it graduated from the 'so bad it's not even funny' level to the 'laughable when your either drunk or high' level.

"Touch the box and I swear to god there will no pieces of your ugly ass body to find tomorrow morning." One of the girls had just come out of her room, apparently knowing the delivery was for her. She either had a lot of guts, or this wasn't her first trip here and even she knew old Boxy poses no threat. My gut was informing me it was the first of the two options.

"You have no power over me, mortal! For I am the Box Ghost!" Remember how I said he had managed to move up a level to 'laughable when you're drunk or high?' He just went back down to 'so bad it's not even funny.'

I saw her gaze go from slightly irritated to all out royally pissed off. Yeah, she definitely just had a lot of guts, not that it was really needed for the Box Ghost. "Если вы ебать с этой коробке, я буду травмировать вас так отвратительно, что даже шлюха, которая родила вы не узнаете мы и вы!" (1) She spoke in perfect Russian, identifying the accent I'd heard earlier. Though she most certainly was not speaking the language I grew up with, I could still understand her perfectly thanks to the Gift of Tongues I had acquired. All I can say was that this girl had one hell of a temper and I was honestly debating as to whether or not it would be considered harsh to let her have her way with the idiot.

I decided to step in if she started managing to do some real damage. I wouldn't for anyone else, but the Box Ghost is already at the bottom of the ghost social ladder and even I'm not pissed off at him enough to let him sink below that. That would put him far enough down that I begin to actually feel some form of sympathy for the guy.

When I saw the look of complete confusion on old Boxy's face as the girl spoke, I had to fight to keep from laughing. It was pathetic and pretty funny this guy wasn't even powerful enough to have the gift of tongues. I think I'm going to have to use that to piss him off at some later point.

Of course, being the idiot he was, the Box Ghost's response was to simply shrug off the angry comment and go for the box even though anyone else would have enough sense to realize it really wasn't a good idea, whether they knew the meaning of her original obscene comment or not.

The package began to rise into the air, and even though I didn't think it was possible, the, now turning violent, girl only got more pissed off. A knife appeared out of seemingly nowhere and I was almost scared by the expert grip she seemed to have on it.

How often did she threaten people with knives? It had to be a lot with the way she was positioned to kill.

Then I noticed the faint glow around the edges of the knife. It wasn't a ghostly glow, but it was pretty damn close. Somehow, this girl had gotten her hands on a ghost weapon. Perhaps I really ought to save this idiot's hide.

"Будь ты проклят, говнюк! Вы будете сожалеть об этом." (2) Oh, Boxy. What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?

I flew closer to the site and pulled the thermos off my back. "Okay, that's enough." The blue light engulfed him as the Box Ghost was sucked into the thermos. I really hoped he didn't mind being stuck in such close quarters with a wolf.

The girl's glare turned to me, the grip on her knife not shifting as she was still prepared to throw it and looked as if she'd be pretty damn happy to do so. "Take the box, and you die." Wow. It was a mild threat compared to her earlier ones AND it was in English! I must have done something right. This girl was hot, I'll still admit that, but she seemed like she was bat shit crazy.

"I'm not taking the box, I'm just here to get of the idiot you dealt with earlier." Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.

Wait. I'm half-ghost and suddenly scared for my life? I never thought one girl could inflict so much fear. Even Valerie couldn't pull that off!

"Кто вы? (3) Who are you? If you lie, I will use this. It will not be pretty when I do." The girl still held her knife up in the same threatening position she had it when the Box Ghost was still in front of her.

It was probably all the ghost hunting that set off the smart remark the rolled off my tongue without a second thought. "The good guy, for starters." Even if the girl did try to attack for that, it wouldn't do as much damage to me as it would a full ghost. I still had the human resistance to ghost weapons on my side.

I saw the frustrated expression that had started to retreat come back to life on her face. "Funny, my family isn't known for getting along with the good guys. Your name?" What did that mean? That her family wasn't known for getting along with the good guys?

I didn't see much of an issue with giving her my ghostly name, it wasn't like she could stay here for more than a few hours without knowing it anyway. "Danny...Danny Phantom." I could tell she didn't think it was much better than being called the Box Ghost, but it was infinitely better than being called "Inviso-Bill" like I was when I first started ghost hunting.

"And why the fuck did you get rid of the… Box Ghost?" Well, there goes her potty mouth again, not that I really had a whole lot of room to talk. "Глупо имя для глупых призрак. Почему это жалкая сука получила вторую жизнь я никогда не узнаю." (4) She tried to say this so that I wouldn't hear it, but you've just gotta love ghosts' enhanced hearing at times like this.

"You're not trying to insult me, are you?" The pissed look came back to her face. I think I was quickly losing the few brownie points I'd managed to earn by getting rid of the Box Ghost.

"Answer the question!" She waved the knife threateningly. Yup, I had most certainly lost my brownie points with her. Any one else, I wouldn't have paid any attention to the knife as it wouldn't be too hard to dodge after hundreds of fights with Skulker hunting me down. Her? I watched the damn thing very closely, I did not want to see what she could do with that knife if she tried.

"Because it's my job to get rid of that idiot and the rest of the ghosts that run around here. Duh." You know, in retrospect, that probably wasn't the brightest thing in the world to say to a royally pissed off girl with a potentially deadly knife in her hand, but I couldn't take the words back now.

"Hero? No wonder you're dead so young."

"I'm not technically dead." I muttered under my breath so that only the floor and the walls could possibly hear me. I probably would have been screwed at this point if she had had any form of enhanced hearing, but thankfully the girl with the murderous look in her eyes did not have that advantage. "I wasn't a hero until I became a ghost." That seemed to satisfy the girl for now as she slipped her knife back inside her dress, making it clear in her movements that she would not hesitate to bring it back out if she felt the need to.

"Bela, what's with all the commotion?" One of the boys I'd seen her walking with earlier came out of the room.

The girl's, Bela's, expression changed in an instant. Somehow, she went from 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' to an attempt at being sweet and flirty that really just came off as 'I'm going to rape you one of these days.' "It's nothing, big brother Russia. The ghost boy was just leaving now." She turned to me again, her expression stone cold once more. "You WERE leaving, right?" He hand slipped back inside her dress to where the knife was hidden in a silent threat.

How she could turn so quickly is beyond me, even Sam can't pull that off. Hell, even Sam's parents couldn't pull that off.

"Uh...yeah. Good to meet you, Bela." I turned and got out of there before the crazy girl could decide she really did want to end my half-life.

I only barely made out her last line before I exited the building and flew for home.

"Держитесь подальше от старшего брата, призрак." She muttered under her breath. I could only imagine the implied threat in that. I shuddered thinking of what that girl could possibly come up with. I'd known her for a little over five minutes and I already knew she'd star in my next nightmare. She'd probably end up being Dan's right hand man with my luck.

Then, two things hit me.

The first being that it looked one whole hell of a lot like Bela was just trying to flirt...with her brother…

The second was that said brother's name was Russia. Wasn't that the name of a country? Or are my days of using geography to catch up on sleep just finally catching up with me and making me hear things wrong?

* * *

_Oh...so many ways this could end badly for the poor characters._

_Oh well! That's what we're here for! To cause our characters misery for your enjoyment! :D_

**_Translations:_**

_(1) "Если вы ебать с этой коробке, я буду травмировать вас так отвратительно, что даже шлюха, которая родила вы не узнаете мы и вы!"- "If you fuck with that box, I'll injure you so gruesomely that even the whore who gave birth to you will not recognize you!"_

_(2) Будь ты проклят, говнюк! Вы будете сожалеть об этом-Fuck you, asshole! You will regret this._

_(3) Кто вы?- Who are you?_

_(4) Глупо имя для глупых призрак. Почему это жалкая сука получила вторую жизнь я никогда не узнаю.-It is stupid name for a stupid ghost. Why this pathetic bitch got a second life, I'll never know._

_(5) Держитесь подальше от старшего брата, призрак.- Stay away from big brother, ghost._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just for the record, here the countries are mostly reffered to by human names._

_Russia is Ivan. Belarus is Bela. Ukraine is Kat/Katyusha._

* * *

Ah, the joys of school. The place where you're either bored out of your mind, getting in trouble because you fell asleep from being bored out of your mind, or eating the shit the cafeteria ladies called "food."

"FENTON!" Oh, yeah, there's that. Dash hunting you down before school even starts because he had a bad practice before school. Nearly forgot about that one; wonder how that happened.

I took off, only running as fast as I had to in order to keep Dash from keeping up with me and pummeling me to a pulp. I wasn't afraid of getting beat up, I was afraid of the questions my inhumanly fast healing would bring up. If anyone caught onto just how fast I healed and ran some tests on me, or even just got a good look at my blood, I'd be in some serious trouble. It's pretty damn hard to hide ghost DNA once someone gets a good look at even the smallest blood sample.

A look over my shoulder showed me that I was going too fast, Dash was way too far behind. I was supposed to be a wimp, and there's a lot going against that if I can outrun the star quarterback. I made a sharp turn and ran through the hall, getting just far enough out of sight to turn once more and go invisible as I passed by the front office. Dash would probably give up looking for me now, he didn't exactly have the brain power or the patience to hunt someone down once they managed to get out of his sight.

I glanced through the window of the front office as I passed by and was met with a sight I honestly hadn't expected to see and was probably hoping I never would

That girl from last night, Bela, and her family were sitting in the office, the boy I saw last night was negotiating something with the clerk at the desk. His tactic of using fear to get what he wanted was actually pretty effective considering the things nearly everyone in this building has seen. He had persuasion down to an art, he scared them enough to get what he wanted, but didn't go over board like his sister did.

Said sister was currently watching her brother with an odd look in her eyes. The kind of look Valerie used to get when she saw Tucker.

Ew.

I didn't linger long. I didn't have any risk of being caught, I just didn't want to piss Lancer off anymore than I was probably already going to. The sooner I got to class, the better.

That, and it'd save me from having to watch that creepy ass girl from flirting with her BROTHER.

That girl had to be all kinds of messed up.

It was probably a  
damn good thing the ghosts attacks were almost nonexistent for the first hour of the day because my mind was in an entirely different place. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more that Bela girl than met the eye.

By lunch, I'd nearly forgotten about the odd girl seeing as my focus was more on figuring out why the hell I hadn't seen anyone besides the Box Ghost today. It couldn't be anything too huge since that idiot was still showing up, but it was still something to worry about. I always label it as only a mid-level threat if old Boxy is still coming out to piss me off. It's when even he stays out of sight that you really know the shit has hit the fan.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Sam when lunch rolled around. Maybe it was just because I was starting to admit to myself, within the safety of my own mind, that I actually held feelings for her. It wasn't as if she was wearing anything out of the ordinary, it was the same as usual, I just couldn't focus on anything else.

I'm damn lucky Tucker didn't make some stupid remark about it. I would have had to kill him if he had, or at least embarrass the shit out of him in retaliation.

He doesn't seem to realize that I can tell he still has a thing for Valerie...even if she hasn't stopped trying to hunt me down.

My thoughts were jerked away from Sam when I heard foot steps approaching. I had to fight the urge to run since it's rarely ever a good thing when someone actually pays attention to the local losers, but the steps had such an unfamiliar cadence to them that I forced myself to sit still.

"Privyet." Bela had appeared beside me as the footsteps stopped. I honestly didn't have a clue what the hell she said.

"Danny!" Sam's boot met my shin under the table and she must have seen the confused look on my face. "She said hello, dunce. And you wonder why we call you clueless." She smirked.

"Well, that's not the only reason. Is it Sam?" Tucker gave out a yelp as he finished his teasing remark. I assumed his shin had met her signature combat boots with a lot more force than mine had. Why she would retaliate so harshly, I really didn't know. It wasn't like Tuck didn't make those comments all the time, acting as if he knew something I didn't.

"Идиотский проигравших." (Idiotic losers.) Bela muttered under her breath, but I gave her a look that clearly said I both heard and understood her. "Do I know you?" She had turned to me, a dangerous look on her face. "You look a lot like one of the идиоты I dealt with last night." (Idiots) I fought to keep myself from squirming at the comment. There was no way in hell she'd already figured it out, right?

"I don't think so." I hesitated just a little longer than I had really wanted to, and did the only thing I could think of to keep her from noticing it. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." I held out my hand and prayed she wouldn't notice the similarity in my names as well. If she caught on to that, my secret was pretty much shot. I really need to figure out how to deal with it when some one seems close to figuring it out. I doubt she'll be the only person to ever notice how much alike me and my ghost half look. Honestly I was lucky no one had it figured out as it was.

"Fenton? I met your parents this morning. They told us this damn school was haunted, but I haven't a single fucked up spirit all day." Joy. She met my parents. That's a great way to give her a good impression of my human half.

"Bela! Watch your mouth. My younger sister shouldn't be using such rude language in front of such friendly people!" The other girl I had seen walking into the hotel last night appeared. Great. Now I had both the pretty girl AND the girl with huge boobs over here.

Hormones, please. Stay under control.

"Я говорю, что я хочу сказать, сестра." (I say what I want, sister.) Belarus replied calmly. You know, if I hadn't spent god only knows how long listening to Sam's smart ass comments, I might be highly offended by what Bela calls speaking her mind. As it was though, it was no more insulting than when dad called Phantom a menace. I guess I was just so used to a slightly less brash set of comments, that these ones hardly bugged me at all.

"Bela, you should listen to big sister." The boy, Russia I think, interjected. I honestly hope he was not calling her big sister for the reasons that immediately popped into my head.

Bela's eyes went back to that creepy as hell flirty mode that I had seen earlier. I swear to you, no amount of ghost fights can prepare you for that.

"Sorry about my little sister Bela. She gets a bit of a potty mouth now and then. I'm Katyusha. This is my younger brother Ivan. Have you seen any ghosts? Cестра is looking for them. " (Sister) Ivan? I suppose Russia was just a nickname then. Oh well, at least that meant he wasn't insane enough be calling Kat big sister for the reasons I was.

"I saw one this morning, but it was nothing special. Just that idiot Box Ghost trying to be scary again." I laughed a little. "It's pretty sad that even Lancer doesn't bat an eye at him anymore." Honestly, Boxy was probably the only ghost that didn't scare the shit out of Lancer. Well, other than my own ghost form, but that hardly counted considering I was generally labeled as the town hero.

"Idiot is an understatement." Bela muttered. I had a feeling her language was only being controlled because her brother had asked to her listen to her sister's request of censoring herself.

An uneasy silence fell over all of us for a moment before Sam filled the hole in conversation. "So you know the Box Ghost?"

"Da. I do." Even when she was answering in a calm, pretty peaceful way, this girl still gave me the creeps.

"Who's the Box Ghost?" Her older sister, Kat asked.

"Is he another friend of yours Bela?" Ivan asked. So she really hadn't told her siblings much of what had happened. Perhaps she didn't want to appear weak by running to her siblings when a ghost showed up. With what I've seen of her attitude, I wouldn't put it past her in the slightest.

Bela's voice was laced with her usual hostility when she responded. "Stupid ghost I met last night. He tried to steal a package of mine. I nearly killed him, but another ghost stopped him. Some stupid hero ghost with a ridiculous name; Danny Phantom or something. He was the boy you met last night, my dearest Russia."

I swear, if I have to hear or see Bela flirting with her freaking BROTHER again, I'm going to hurl.

"Disregarding that last comment… What was in that package Boxy tried to steal anyways?" I forced my expression back into a fairly neutral one as I asked the question.

When I saw the confused look that crossed over the girl's face, I realized I had probably just slipped up in my statement. It's such a royal pain in the ass the have to speak in the third person when you were actually there.

Bela looked at me, most likely deciding whether to tell me or just kill me right then and there.

Then her eyes got that creepy flirty look in them and she turned back to her brother. "Brother, dearest, could you and big sister go get our food?" Ivan shrugged as he and Kat left our table and Bela sat down.

She pulled a picture out of her pocket, and I suddenly really wished I hadn't asked what the hell was in that box.

It was a picture of her brother...naked.

I'm going to ask this for probably the millionth time. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"I'll show you, but don't fall in love with brother. I will slit your throat in your sleep and use your intestines as decorations for the wedding of brother and I. Got it?" Wow...she just made Skulker look like a giant metal teddy bear. The look in her eye was scary as fuck as she showed off four pictures.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the pictures. I could kill Bela! Sam doesn't need to see that! I don't want her looking at other guy's bodies...or the other parts Bela has on display!

I was still steaming over this when Sam spoke up. "Meh. I've seen better." She shrugged and I suddenly felt jealous. Who the hell had she seen like that?

"I'm sure you have, Sam. I'm sure you- OW!" Another loud thunk as Tucker's already bruised shin met Sam's combat boot once more. What the hell was he implying that pissed her off so much?

"Who have you seen like that?" Why the hell did I just ask that? My face kept heating up, and I had a feeling I was turning beet red because of this conversation.

"Do you even remember the number of times you lost your clothing right after the portal accident?" I had been trying to forget that…

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it!" I seriously wish Bela wasn't here right now, this conversation was starting to run a little too close to the topic of my powers for my liking. That and this was getting way too embarrassing.

Tucker was trying to hold in laughter at the situation. I was going to kill him later if Sam didn't reach him first.

"That doesn't change the fact that I saw you." Someone kill me. Now.

...wait a minute...did she just say I had a better body than Ivan? I wonder what would happen if…

NO! Bad mind! We can NOT be thinking about that at a time like this.

"So what you're saying, Sam, is you'd rather do Danny than Ivan." Tucker burst out laughing and Sam's face turned bright red and my own only got hotter.

"What! I did not say that Tucker! Where the hell did you get that from?" Both of us reached out to smack Tuck upside the head at the same time, but when our hand touched we both moved our hands away and couldn't make eye contact.

"Good god. Could you two lovebirds be anymore obvious?" Shit. That's right, Bela's still here.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Please, I'm begging you. Just kill me now!

"Right. And I suppose Emo girl over there likes pink and you're a ghost too?" Bela stated bluntly, though I nearly had a heart attack. She didn't mean anything by it, of course, but it was still way too close to the truth for me not to start freaking out again.

Thankfully, Tucker was actually useful for once though. "I've been trying to get these two clueless wonders to admit how they feel for years, but neither one of them will do it." Tucker had a smug look and I reached over to smack him upside the head a few times as Sam's boot met his shin once more.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, would you stop abusing Mr. Foley? Or do you need another detention?" Lancer always has to choose the worst times to show up doesn't he?

"He deserved it." Sam muttered right beside me.

"Yes, but lets not forget the number of infractions the three of you get away with on a daily basis. You'd be in detention for the rest of your high school career if I started punishing you for that just because you deserved it." Lancer, shut the hell up already.

He walked off after that, but I knew I was going to have to find a new way of punishing Tucker for the next few days. I suppose that's what ghost powers are for, right?

"You lovebird done bickering now?" The glare I sent in Bela's direction easily rivaled Sam's as Tucker cracked up again. I had to fight to keep the green from slipping into my eyes.

Well, it wasn't exactly easy to stay visible either.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" I banged my head against the table. How this idiot was constantly getting out of the Ghost Zone I will never know.

"Why the hell is this shit head back?" Bela was no more amused than I was.

"TREMBLE BEFORE MY CARDBOARD CUBES OF DOOM!"

"I think I'll start trembling the day I actually care." I yawned for effect.

"FEAR ME, GHOST CHILD!" I cringed at the name. Bela seemed close enough to figuring me out as it was. I did not need this idiot's "help".

Bela's knife from last night reappeared by her side. "I'm only going to say this once, говнюк. Go the hell away before I end your miserable afterlife slowly and painfully." (shithead) If looks could kill, the whole damn school would be nothing more than a crater in the wake of Bela's stone cold glare.

"Uh...BEWARE!" Box Ghost couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough. Never thought I'd see the day where he would willingly make a run for it.

The knife was momentarily pointed in our direction before it disappeared again.

"Беларусь! Что ты делаешь с Дэнни и его друзей?" (Belarus! What did you do to Danny and his friends?") Kat and Ivan had returned and Kat looked like she was about to cry after her outburst.

"Бела? Что ты делаешь с ножом?" (Bela, what did you do with the knife?) Ivan had spoken up and looked honestly curious as to what the hell had happened while he and his sister were getting food.

Bela tried to explain, but she didn't really get much of a chance. "The Box Gho-"

"Are you guys hurt? Did Little Sister attack any of you?" Kat was crying now. I had to wonder if Bela had been interrupted purely because it was pretty damn hard to believe there was really a ghost named the Box Ghost. "She did, didn't she? I'm sorry!" Wow...over reacting much? I thought Jazz was bad, but a sister like this would drive me up the walls and back several times over.

"I did nothing to them, Ukraine! Quit being such a fucking crybaby all the damn time!" Bela was starting to get a little scary now...well...in comparison to how she was when Sam and I were busy punishing Tuck.

Then it hit me that Bela had been called Belarus and Kat was just referred to as Ukraine. And Bela had referred to Ivan as Russia last night. There was no way in hell they really were named after countries right?

"I'm sorry my little sister scared you guys! It's all my fault!" Kat kept whining. Was there anyway to shut her up? I was beginning to agree with Bela on this one, Kat was a crybaby.

"I didn't hurt them! QUIT YOUR DAMN CRYING WHORE!" Okay...that was just a little harsh. Then again, that did come from Bela so it was probably actually pretty tame.

Ivan stood off to the side, and I honestly didn't blame him. Who the hell would want to get in the middle of this?

"Kat, it's okay. Bela didn't scare us. We see worse things on a daily basis. We're fine." Sam. Sam apparently wanted to get in the middle of this. She was completely crazy sometimes…

"No! It's not okay! We shouldn't have left little sister unattended! I'm sorry we made you watch her!" Please, just stop your whining.

"I've spent the past year hunting ghosts with this idiot and you really think your sister is going to scare me?" Sam just had to bring up the ghost hunting, didn't she? Was she trying to let my secret out of the bag?

Then I realized she'd just called me an idiot, even if it was playfully. "You're hilarious." I sent her a playful glare which she shrugged off.

"B-But, it's my fault Bela attacked you! I'm so sorry!" I seriously wanted to smack Kat now. She was nice enough, but once you get her worked up over something, she's unbearable.

"I didn't fucking touch them Ukraine! Quit saying I did!" Belarus replied. I'm sensing some serious pre-existing family problems here.

"B-Bela… Katyusha…" Ivan finally spoke up and the two stopped their bickering and whining. It occurred to me that he was probably the only reason they hadn't ripped each other's throats out yet.

Ivan's face was slightly red and he was staring at the ground. I realized he was going for the sweet and innocent act as he started whispering his words. "Stop fighting… Пожалуйста?" (Please?)

"Oh brother! I'm sorry!" Kat ran to hug her brother. I had to commend the guy, there was no way in hell I would have been able to stop that without smacking them upside the head a few times. Bela hung back as Kat seemed to cling to Ivan for dear life. There was an odd expression on her face and I couldn't tell if she was just waiting for someone to pick on her brother so she could beat the shit out of them or if she was simply trying to have a half-way pleasant expression on her face.

I never thought I'd say this, but I was more than glad when the bell rang to end lunch. That meant I could go back to class and get away from the siblings and all of their weirdness.

Who would have thought a half-ghost ghost hunter would find a trio of siblings weirder than anything else they'd seen.

As I walked out the cafeteria doors to the endless torture that was Mr. Lancer's class, I heard siad over wieght teacher talking to the siblings we'd just left behind.

"Will your daughter be joining us here until you go home?" Oh, god. Please no.

* * *

_XD Time is make Danny's life hell! :D_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always and don't forget to go read the complanion "Those Dumb Ghosts". :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	3. Chapter 3

"Just for the record, Danny, when you make new friends try to stray away from the people that are bat-shit crazy."

"Yes, Sam. I know. You've only said that about five times now." I stuck my tongue out at her and she playfully smacked me in retaliation.

"Maybe I'm just hoping something I say will make it through your thick skull."

"Hey! I listen to what you say!" It wasn't my fault what she said didn't always stick in my brain…

"Sure you do, Clueless One."

"I am not clueless!" One of these days, I will figure out what the hell that nickname is about.

"Will you lovebirds stop with the bickering?" Tucker just wanted me to kill him, didn't he?

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Our response was in perfect unison, just like every other time. I wish I didn't have to say that though.

Not that Tuck would ever find out about that.

Lancer walked in followed by the crazy ass girl we'd met earlier. My head hit the desk several times over. I did not want to deal with her again. Twice was enough, though at the rate she was going, she'd probably manage to actually knock some sense into the A-List.

I can only imagine what price my hide will have to pay for that one.

"Quiet down!" Oh, yes. Because that will shut us all up.

True to prediction, only the nerds and losers got quiet.

"Shut the fuck up or I will hang every last one of you with your intestines." I think she scared even Lancer with that comment, he certainly didn't try to reprimand her for her use of foul language.

Silence fell over the crowd instantly, even the A-List was shocked enough to actually stop gossiping for a minute.

"Thank you." Lancer tried to recover, but he failed miserably. He cleared his throat. "Would you like to introduce yourself then, Bela?

"Я ненавижу вас всех, и я желаю всем вам медленный и извилистый смерти. Это единственное, что ваши дерьмовые оправданий для жизни мог быть хорошим для." She said with a voice dripping with hostility and anger. (I hate you all, and I wish you all a slow and tortuous death. This is the only thing that your shitty excuse for life could be good for.)

"In English please, Bela."

Belarus started over.

"Здравствуй, my name is Bela. (Hello) I come from the country of Belarus, which is very, very, very close to Russia." She grinned for a moment, and then returned to her usual angry face. "I speak several different languages. I was speaking in Russian a moment ago and I am speaking English now. I can also speak Polish, Wszyscy jesteście Pojebane Pojeby (You are all shitheads); Belarusian, Пайшоў на хуй ўсё (Fuck you all); Lithuanian, Nužudyk save (kill yourselves); and I know a small amout of Ukrainian, Ебля повія. (Fucking slut.) I have a big brother and a big sister. No pets. I am engaged, and will marry a man named Ivan soon. He is very handsome. If you try and talk to him, you will die. I am staying in Amity Park for two weeks and since my распутная (slutty) sister said I had to go here everyday, I'm stuck with you суки (bitches). Can I sit down now?" If Lancer knew even half of what she really just said, she'd either rack up more detentions than I have or he'd be completely terrified.

The advantages of facing Skulker on a regular basis? Threats don't bother me much anymore.

"Thank you, Bela. If you would, please take a seat next to Miss Manson." That is not going to end well. "Samantha, raise your hand please and offer a friendly greeting." He's hilarious. Sam? Be friendly to that creepy chick? Not gonna happen.

Sam raised her hand as asked, but her scowl only deepened. Whether it was out of spite or just because she already couldn't stand the girl, I'll never know. Bela took her seat and just as Lancer was about to start today's meaningless lecture, my ghost sense went off. Bela didn't notice it, so I didn't have to worry about trying to explain that to her but I was sure she was going to have a hissy fit at me having to leave as soon as she sat down.

That, or she was going to get a sense of accomplishment if she decided that I was leaving out of fear of her. Either way, I had to get out of here.

My hand shot into the air. "Is there something you need Mr. Fenton?" Lancer was already irritated with me and I hadn't even made my usual request yet.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I said that a little too fast, anxious to get the hell out of there.

Lancer sighed. "Again? Be quick about it." It was kinda sad that Lancer was so used to my bullshitted excuses that he didn't bother trying to stop me anymore. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to just tell him the truth so he at least knew where I was really going. Then I remembered that the people that knew my secret were in more danger because of it.

Behind me, I heard Bela request to go to the bathroom as well and I knew I couldn't get away with transforming in the deserted hall this time. I started actually running towards the bathrooms right as I heard the class down the hall burst into laughter and an unintellagible response come from a flustered Lancer that could only mean Bela had pulled out the same excuse Sam did to get out of class when the shit was really hitting the fan in a fight.

I caught sight of a running Bela and Sam fighting to keep up as I turned the corner down the hall. The look on Sam's face told me that I had to hurry up and get the hell out of here or I wouldn't be able to without Bela finding out my secret.

The bathroom door was in sight, and I had to fight to keep myself from actually running to it. If I started running now it would only raise suspicion in Bela and with as crazy as that girl is, I wouldn't be able to get her off my tail easily. Why the hell did I have to run into all the crazy girls? First Paulina stalking my ghost form and now I've got Bela who seems intent on making my life hell. At least Sam seemed sane most of the time.

Maybe she did have something with her pledge to go against the norms of society. It apparently kept girls sane…

Wait...Bela was a clear counter example of that, never mind.

I flung the door open as I finally reached it, praying to God that Bela would have the decency to stay the hell out of the boys' bathroom. I didn't get a chance to find out as I had phased through the floor and into the abandoned closet on the floor below to change before Bela even had the opportunity to catch sight of me.

There was loud music playing outside that could only belong to one person: Ember.

Joy. Another bat-shit crazy girl to deal with today.

"Finally ditch the babysitting side job?"

"Good to see you too, babypop." She smirked, her guitar at the ready.

She sent one of her powered chords at me, closely followed by a second and third as I dodged repeatedly. "Good to see that your aim still sucks."

"What the hell was that?!" Oh...this was so not good.

"Ivan! Get the hell out of here!" I turned to him for only a second, that was long enough to see Bela, closely followed by Sam with an apologetic look on her face.

"Get away from my Russia, you fucking bitch!" Joy. Now I had to deal with Bela as well. Does the world just hate me today?

A look of understanding crossed Ember's face when Bela called Ivan Russia. She had to have known something I didn't as she was suddenly more interested in taunting Ivan than me. "I never thought I'd see one of you in this part of the world." The way she said it told me there was some significance to the statement, but I couldn't figure out what it was for the life of me. "Do you remember Catherine the Great?" Ivan turned bright red as I fought to remember where the hell I'd heard that name before. "Oh, good. You haven't forgotten her. I'm sure she be glad to know Belarus still scares you shitless." Ember smirked as the name finally clicked in my mind.

Catherine the Great was one of the most famous rulers of Russia, but how the hell would Ivan know her? She died centuries ago, it just wasn't possible.

And yet, Ember was taunting him with her name alone in such a way that you'd think the guy had a crush on her.

"You can tell that bitch to stay the fucking hell away from my Russia! He's mine and she can take a nice little visit to the depths of hell with me as her personal guide if she thinks she can so much as look at my Russia!" Right...so, Bela really didn't like this Catherine character which probably meant Ivan did have a crush on her.

But why the hell was Bela referring to Ivan as Russia again?

My attention was grabbed by a smirk on Ember's face that very rarely proceeded something good. "So Belarus, tell me. How does it feel to lose your brother's heart to a girl who's been dead for a couple centuries?"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Normally, I would question Ember's seemingly insane words and Bela's response, but I had more important things to worry about at the moment. I shot forward, moving in to attack and found that a combination of my lack of sleep and worrying about the two onlookers was not doing me any favors in this fight.

On the bright side, Ember really hadn't gotten any better with her aim so dodging her attacks wasn't very hard.

It only hit me that it was too easy to escape her onslaught of attacks when I heard a cry from the ground. I turned to see Ivan on the ground after having been knocked over after becoming the victim of Ember's latest attack.

In other news, Bela looked royally pissed off about the whole thing, and that was being nice about it.

* * *

_Yup...me and Fish are lazy and neglected this for a while... Oh well! You all have an update now! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
